


The Path That Leads Home

by listlesseight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesseight/pseuds/listlesseight
Summary: Naruto had never told anyone what had happened that night, he isolated himself from others in hopes of keeping them safe. But, when a soft hearted Uchiha finds their way to his front door, his walls start to crack.
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. It

He bit down on his lip, as sweat rolled down his back sticking to his skin underneath the brutal sun. He pulled his legs closer hoping to become as small as possible, the footsteps became louder, and fear held him in its unbearing grasp.   
"I found you," it sang, peering down at him, and for the first time, he looked up and dared to look into its eyes.

  
Cold hands made contact with his skin and the sun was forced to witness the undoing of a child. Its rays would dry his blood, let it crust on his skin, and bond with the floor.

That day as the sun bared witness to the doing of a monster, it shed a tear the boy would not.

The boy who seemed to wish for dreams that would never come, who wondered even though it brought him harm.

And when the day was gone, the monster vanished and with it, it took the boy who wondered.

"Naruto?"

The boy opened his eyes to the face of a concerned man, without a single word slipping from his mouth he nodded, causing the older to sigh. "Sometimes, I wished I knew what went on in that mind of yours," he muttered, standing up and holding out a hand for the boy, which he ignored. Pushing off the thick covers and jumping off the bed.

"You've been asleep for a few days, you had me worried," the boy glanced at him and shrugged, confused in what the man wanted him to say. Not even he knew where he went when sleep took over.   
"Maybe we should visit a doctor," Sarutobi muttered, while he knew the Uzumaki was no normal child, this was...

He sighed and pulled away from his thoughts watching the boy exit the room.

The boy took a deep breath after escaping the eyes of the old Hokage, tears brimming at his eyes, and his legs shook. His small hands pulled at his chest, his shirt becoming more wrinkled, it didn't matter he wanted it to go away, the strange pain that clawed from inside him. 

He wished for the comfort of sleep to welcome him again. He didn't want to be here. 

"Are you alright, my boy," his back straightened, nodding without looking back at him. The old man would just worry, Naruto didn't want him to worry.

...

  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The blond nodded gripping the door tightly wishing for the man to leave. "Okay," Sarutobi sighed, heading down the stairs and threw the boy a wave.

"He's way too mature for a six-year-old," the old man muttered, heading out into the open street. 

  
It took the boy a few minutes to pull away from the door, turning around to meet its inky smile. Every limb in his body screamed for him to run, it would do him no good. "Welcome home," it croaked, Naruto said nothing staring at the bony limb moving towards him. 

He remembers the times he would look in the mirror to see it standing behind him, "always watching," as it said, waiting for him to make the wrong move. 

Waiting for him to tell.

A hand wrapped around his throat, its claws tearing his skin, how he wishes for sleep to come.

"I could kill him," it whispered, staring down at his injured form. "The old man you admire so much."

Why does loneliness hug him so tight?


	2. Hidden in the forest

In the first dawn he wondered if everyone was okay, there was no one to blame, no reason to blame? He wonders if his days will ever be the same.

When his window rides open it reminds him and erases his own silly thoughts. 

"No welcome home?" the voice mocked, the boy gripping the thin sheet before they were ripped away from him. He stared in horror as it fell to the floor, a thud echoing throughout the apartment. His scraped feet touched the cold wooden floors before leaving what warmth he had to face the thick inky liquid on the floor. 

  
"I thought you needed a reminder," a human leg sat in the perfect puddle of blood.

His eyes puffed, and his throat closed, with his legs trembling he ran to the door, his hands unsteady. 

It wouldn't open. 

The door which led to his freedom would not open, he crashed his body against the hard metal. Scraping at the lock that would not budge, he wanted away. Far away...

When the morning came, he looked towards the Sun with exhaustion, with its painted skies. Why did it sing his pain so joyfully?

The blonde gripped the old cracked bedframe attempting to stand, it was gone the ripped leg. He could remember the bone with sharp edges poking out of the bleeding muscle, the skin wrapping it like it was attempting to save a destroyed present.

The sting of the hot water on his skin brought no relief, he scrubbed until his fingers turned pruney, his skin was a bright red when he was done, but not as red as...

With his thoughts wandering there, he sat on the bathroom floor, tracing the mismatched tiles, trying to forget. And when the sun tried to disappear behind the clouds, he got dressed and the door opened, so easily. Like a bad joke.

  
He rubbed his side and headed down the stone paths which eventually turned to dirt ones, passing by busy civilians, and angry ones. Winter was coming they had no time to worry about a 4'5 "demon" playing a child yet to attack, though, they did spare him a few glares. The boy turned corner after corner until he saw the tall tower painted red and shooting towards the sky.   
Somewhat like a beacon of hope, he bit his lip before pushing open the door, passing the receptionist painting her nails, while loudly chewing a pack of gum. He passed the pretty offices and ninjas who looked stressed.   
The two andu standing outside the Hokage's door gave him a weird stare as he pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

"Naruto, my boy, how are you today?" The old man chuckled, pushing away the tall stacks of paper to stand up, Naruto jumping on the couch.

Then, for the first time in months, he opened his mouth, licking his dry lips before turning to the old man.

"I want to leave."

The Third Hokage stared in shock, before embracing the small child. His heart was filled with unbelievable joy, to hear the blonde's voice again, he would burn even the world.

"Of course."

"No! Are you insane?!" A man screamed his eye covered with bandages, his fist banging against the table. "How dare you speak to our Hokage with such a tone?" A voice aired, tension decorating the air, the Third simply sighing leaning back in his seat as the council continued to argue. 

"A weapon of such high valve should stay in the village where it is protected!" Some nodding in agreement, a clan leader sighed setting down his pipe. "And where it is hated," Shikaku was a Nara and a Nara was always blunt, but, in the end, they were always right.  
"So, you argue we continue to abuse the child and throw him scraps of affection to keep it tamed? We should provide him with the greatest teachers and lead him to believe that we care. Maybe, we shall give it a parental figure and let the nonexistent bond break between them?" The Nara chuckled, Inoichi staring at his friend in horror.

"Danzo, do you believe me a fool?" He stared the man in the eye, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. 

The one-eyed man bit his lip before standing in anger, "I- This has nothing to do with the matter at hand! Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Is a child," Shikaku finished, his lip quirking up in a quick smile. "Don't tell me... You fear a child?"

Fugaku sighed taking a sip of his tea while watching on with disappointment, the village would be fixed. And it would be him to fix it.

...

The old man had come back exhausted. "Naruto, let's go," yet he held his hand out so firm, so confidently.

With hope. 

For a second, Naruto was foolish enough to believe that hope.

So, as they walked the dirt paths and passed the people with the unfulfilled hearts, the ones filled with rage they couldn't understand, and the ones who were just scared.

In the fifteen-minute walk, Naruto remembered every moment, every glare, every shy smile, every scream. He left those with them, he was okay with forgetting. 


End file.
